Finding Love
by Blue-Sub-Dominant
Summary: "You cannot love me!" She shouted as she burst into tears and headed over to her room. I tried to reply, "Too late, I already did." But it came out as a whisper. 6 men, 9 girls. Can they actually find love in this new TV show, Finding Love?
1. Introduction

Xerra: Hey guys! It's Xerra again! And another story that I hope I will be able to finish because I haven't been able to finish even a single story (except for of course the one shots... *slaps forehead* Well duh Xerra!) I'm sorry! I'll try to update my other stories if you read my other stories already.

Ikuto: Finally... You're back.

Xerra: *rubs my right arm with my left hand* Yeah.. thanks..

Amu: Awkward much?

Xerra: Not really. Just feeling bad.

Ikuto: Why?

Xerra: I don't know how this story will turn out. Will they like it? Or love it? Or downright hate it? I don't know...

Amu: Don't be that negative.

Xerra: Okay...

Ikuto: Xerra doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters or any of it at all! Just this plot!

Xerra: I'm not exactly copying the show "The Bachelor" because I will put some twists and other stuff for it to be really different okay? I just hope this is okay because I don't think it is...

Amu: You really have a conscience do you?

Ikuto: Everyone has one.

Amu: I don't think you have one.

Ikuto: Why not?

Amu: Per-vert.

Ikuto: *stares*

* * *

**Finding Love**

Introduction

I wore my best tuxedo, my best shoes, my best everything. I got the best flowers from the best flower shop that ever lived in Japan and I made sure everything in the restaurant, which I and my soon-to-be-fiancé were going to, made the arrangements perfectly.

I smirked as I faced the mirror. She won't be able to resist me. She'll absolutely say yes.

And after admiring myself for like, minutes, I decided snap back to reality and head out to the restaurant. I rushed out the door like the Road Runner in the Road Runner show but then I quickly went back since I forgot the ring.

"Of all the things I have to forget, it's you." I whispered to the ring and chuckled to myself. This date wouldn't be perfect without it.

I headed to the lobby of the Easter Hotel and everyone greeted me like I was the king of the world. Well, I am the king, not of this world though, sadly… I was sort of like the king of the Easter Hotel. My father being the president and me following his footsteps, being the next president when my old man backs down from the position.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, your car is parked in the lower basement, at the presidential space. Would you like me to drive it up to you?"

"Kukai, just call me Ikuto." I sighed. This was the millionth time I told my supposed to be best friend to just call me Ikuto. He had this sort of thing about calling me Mr. Tsukiyomi just because I was going to be the next president of the Easter Hotel. It's no big deal actually… Well then again, maybe it is… Going back to the point, I just hate formalities when it comes to my best friend.

"But Mr. Tsuki-" I gave him my glare.

"Fine, it was hard calling you Mr. Tsukiyomi anyway. Do you know how difficult it is to call you that? I mean, I am your childhood friend and all, calling you Ikuto since we were kids and now I have to call you this and …" There he goes again. When he starts, it will never end. Unless some hot girl passes by and he just has to whistle. Speaking of a hot girl, mine is waiting for me.

"You know Kukai, I really have to go know." I waved the bouquet of flowers in his face and flashed the small box where the ring was safe and sound.

"Oh right." He smiled his big goofy grin and scratched the back of his head, a site that would make me smile. I miss those days when we would go together and prank someone and when I would get away and he gets left behind, he would do the usual grin and scratching. Most of the time we would prank our other childhood friend who I don't remember at all and neither does Kukai.

"Bye Ikuto. Good luck." He slapped my back, hard.

"Thanks man." I slapped his back, hard too. Two can play this game you know?

I ran towards my car, going down two flights of stairs and ended up in the presidential area. It filled up half of the parking lot which was huge. Ten cars were lined up side by side. You could pick any car and just drive away to anywhere you want… if you were me. This time I actually wanted to drive my sweetheart. This hot ride which details I could not describe, just hot. All I know is that it is one of the expensive cars in the world. It was sleek, stylish, and black. Just my type of car.

I did a lot of inhaling and exhaling before I started the engine. I was nervous and Tsukiyomi Ikuto was rarely nervous. Only a special girl can make me this nervous, and I shouldn't make her wait any longer.

I headed to the restaurant named, The Italian. She loved Italian food which made the restaurant perfect. When I arrived, I did another set of inhaling and exhaling before I grabbed the flowers and exited my car, tossing the keys to a man dressed up as a butler.

"Take care of her. She's special." I told him patting his shoulder and he gave me this weird look. Hey, I can't help loving my car too. I'm sure Saaya would be okay if the car shared some of the special spaces in my heart right?

I entered the restaurant and everything was set. There was a single table in the middle of the room with an empty jar in the middle of itself. The setting was elegant with a Spanish edge to it and the staff was dressed for the special occasion. The men wore tuxedos and the women wore these red dresses that match and to make things more Spanish, the red dresses looked like the ones they used when they dance the Flamenco.

I placed the flowers in the jar and arranged them a little bit. I paced back and forth thinking if I missed something then I forced myself to think that I didn't really miss anything.

I paced back and forth some more until some of the employees urged me to sit down and relax. One girl even tried to flirt with me by giving me a glass of water and whispering something sexual in my ear that definitely made me want to puke.

I usually get turned on with these kind of things but I'm different know. Saaya changed me and would gladly stay like this for her.

One hour passed and I was drumming my fingers on the laced table cloth. I was already perspiring and some of the staff had to rest in the staff room since standing for one hour wasn't that pleasant.

I sighed and tried to think positive which wasn't me. Maybe she had loose bowel movement or maybe she was just having a hard time picking which dress to wear and how to arrange her hair.

Thirty minutes passed and I just had to call her.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Come on Saaya! Pick up the phone!" I shouted. I was alone now anyway.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri-

Then I heard moaning sounds. Like someone was doing that with another someone. This has to be a wrong number! But I checked and it was Yamabuki Saaya I was calling.

"Yoru, stop that." I heard some girl giggle but I realized that it was her. I know her too much that it had to be her… and to top it off, Yoru, my brother was the one doing this with her.

"I can't Saaya. I love you too much." I can imagine how he said that, smirking and happy which made me pissed off.

"How will Ikuto take this though?" He whispered seductively.

"Oh, he doesn't have to know this Yoru." She laughed and I heard kissing sounds.

"But, he was supposed to propose to you today!"

"I don't care Yoru. You know who I had in my eyes these past years. It was you but Ikuto's fa- erm- I meant your father urged me to be his girlfriend instead being the older one and all."

"Oh…"

"I love you Yoru…" She whispered.

"I love y-"

I couldn't listen to this anymore. I shouted "How could you?" to both of them and hung up. I threw my phone through the window. I only saw red. I only felt rage and maybe a whole lot of a heart break. I smashed the flower jar to the floor, tore off the table cloth and broke both of the plates on the table. I couldn't stop. I felt really angry and hurt and the only thing left standing was the box with the engagement ring in it. I grabbed it and was about to throw it when I suddenly felt weak.

"I can't…" Tears blurred my vision. My knees were buckling and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I clutched the box with my right hand and hit the floor with my left 'til my hand bled. I stayed like that until the restaurant had to close.

The girl who flirted with me awhile ago told me it was time to leave and helped me get up, her hands supporting me on my back and chest. I shrugged her hands off and stormed out the restaurant. I ran and ran and ran and ran until I didn't know where I was.

I was dripping with sweat, my eyes still full of salty water. I had to stop since my feet felt like rubber. I couldn't run anymore.

I shouted at the top of my lungs which made people look at me like I was crazy, which I just turned into awhile ago. I mean, how can't I be crazy? The girl I loved for three whole years loved someone else which turned out to be my brother!

I headed to the nearest bar and ordered some drinks.

"Hey man. I think you had too much."

"It's not of your business, dic-" I still had some sense in me to stop badmouthing. I didn't need to destroy my reputation, just because of some girl. Some girl that I loved… "I mean person."

"Okay then." He looked at me and sighed, like he was used to this kind of customers. The kind of customers who were losers when it came to love and sucked at it. Fell in love with a girl and found out that they were being played with. Heh. Stupid people, including me.

I stared at the box thinking that maybe I could use this someday. As if. I scoffed inwardly but then I put the box in my pocket.

I drank a few more until I couldn't hold it anymore. I barfed on the floor and the bartender looked at me disgusted. I couldn't help but be disgusted too. I grabbed some random person's t-shirt and rubbed my mouth with it.

"Hey!" That random person seemed to be a girl. "What do you think you'r-?" She stopped before she ended.

"Hey hot stuff." Her voice suddenly turned seductive. Despite being heartbroken, drunk, and crazy, I still couldn't socialize with some other girl.

She got off her seat which made her skirt which was already short, shorter. I looked up and noticed that her "shirt" was just some jacket covering her already nude body.

I was ready to barf again until she touched me right there.

I croaked, "Sorry", and headed off to somewhere, anywhere, far, far, away from that girl.

I stumbled and tripped at some point, pushing people and getting some insulting remarks back. Then I found this beanie bag where I could sit.

I crashed into it and leaned forward. I rubbed my head where it started to ache.

Some red lights started to flash which made me think of one person. Saaya. Her hair was this red. I started to reach for it then I backed up and dropped my hand back to my side.

I reminded myself that she wasn't mine anymore.

_She was never even yours to begin with._

Someone was singing. I was too drunk to understand the lyrics but it was something about "I hate this part right here." Yeah, I did hate this part right here.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

There was this weird guy that stumbled across the bar to reach the only empty beanie bag in front of me. Finally, I had a full house! Thank you weird man!

I strummed some chords then started singing. I wasn't really focusing on the words or the chords because I was busy rejoicing that I had a full house which meant I could get the 50% bonus for my salary this weekend and it never happened until now.

Another reason which made me not focus on the song was because the weird man was rubbing his head in a weird way. He seemed drunk but aware of his surroundings too. He raised his hand and started reaching for… me? But then he backed up and dropped his hand.

Then he blacked out.

Okay… He was definitely weird. But then I couldn't help but worry.

"Amu!" My eyes flicked to the corner of the bar. There stood a blonde guy with princely figures and a bright smile but don't let those features fool you like how it fooled me. He was the reason why I was in this bar anyway. He signed to me that I should focus or we're dead.

I nodded and I sang better than a while ago, and a tad bit louder, I think. This caused the weird man to wake up from his sleep. He shuddered and stood up from the beanie bag and headed out the bar without a single stumble or fall. I guess he's good now.

I woke up in this… bar. Some girl with weird colored hair was singing and I found myself in this uncomfortable position on a beanie bag. I shook myself to wake up fully and when I did, I headed out the bar.

Where was I? I shook my brain for answers and found out that I didn't know where I was. I just ran here because I was hurt. Correction – I am hurt. I still was.

I asked a policeman how I could go back to 'The Italian' and I followed his directions. Took me two hour walking which meant I was running for about an hour. I got my keys from the butler who still stared at me like I was crazy and I headed back home.

I tossed the keys to Kukai who seemed happy.

"Woah you came late Mr. Tsu- Ikuto! So, how was the engagement? Did you two have some hot thing going on after it?"

"Wrong second, minute, hour, day, week and month to ask me that Kukai." I walked fast.

He tried to keep up with me which he had a hard time doing even if he was good in soccer and all.

"What happened?"

"She was cheating on me." I answered softly.

"What?"

"She was cheating on me." I answered with the same tone.

"What?"

"I SAID. SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME. I CALLED HER, SHE WAS MAKING OUT WITH MY BROTHER! SHE WAS FU-" I stopped. Everyone in the lobby was staring and so was my dad.

"Ikuto… She did that?"

"Yes father. It seemed like that. You didn't have to force her to be my girlfriend in the first place!" With every word, the volume got louder.

He gave his assistant the papers he was holding and went up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Let's talk about everything in my office." And left without a single, "I'm sorry."

"Tsk." I stared at the floor for seconds then ran towards my room.

* * *

"Amu, what was that?" Tadase asked.

"What do you mean?" I answered back, with a question too. I was tuning my guitar. My next performance would be in an hour.

"You were off! OFF!"

"So what? The audience loved me!" I exclaimed. I couldn't tell him that I was thinking of this weird man. I'm sure he would punch me right then and there. And he didn't even dare say, "Oh how wonderful! You got a full house! I'm so proud of you!" but then I guess it would be leading to, "Oh, I'll be using your money by the way. Every single penny on every single girl I find! Good luck living!"

"You know the manager would kill us if we didn't do well!"

A growl went out of my mouth. "We? Tadase?" I scoffed. "When did this ever become a 'we'? I'm the only one doing the job here! You're just standing there in the corner ogling all those girls!"

"So what?" He grabbed my chin. "It doesn't mean that just because I am your boyfriend doesn't mean I can't ogle some girls!" I spat at his face.

He let go of me and wiped the spit off. He looked at it with horror but when he looked back at me, I knew what was coming next. He punched me. I fell on the floor, dropping my guitar. He kicked me until every inch of my body hurt.

"Don't you ever do that again. Remember, you can't screw your next show!" He left the room, slamming the door hard.

"I'll screw it up someday when I'm free from you. And it's your fault if I screw it today!" I screamed. My nose and mouth were bleeding. My guitar had a new dent added to a row of dents from dropping it because of physical abuse. I faced the mirror and found a horrible looking girl looking at me. A horrible looking girl that I kept seeing every day of my life.

"What are you looking at?" I shouted and slammed my fist in the mirror which added more bloody places. "Why were you even born?" I whispered madly, not to Tadase but to myself.

I grabbed tissues and headed to the bathroom. I wiped the blood that spilled everywhere. I changed clothes and threw the bloodied once in the trash can. I re-concealed the bruises in my body. I tidied up the pieces of broken mirror and tossed it in the trash can too. I left some parts where I could still peer and look at my whole self. I looked in the mirror after finishing everything.

"Perfect…"

Not.

* * *

"Saaya wouldn't pick up her phone and so would Yoru." I was in my father's office right now. He said we would talk about everything here but I certainly didn't feel like it.

"You wouldn't tell me to come here to your office just to tell me this." I sighed.

He sighed too.

"Ikuto, forget about Saaya. How about you come with me to Paris? You can find some fine ladies there." He paced back and forth which irritated me. He had been planning this Paris thing for months and asked me to come with him for billions of times but I either said flatly no or ignored him.

"You know I can't forget about her that easily." I croaked.

"Right…" He stopped and drummed at the corner of his table. He rubbed his chin for seconds then smiled. I hate that smile.

"What?" I demanded knowing that he had something up in his mind and that he already did it without asking my permission, which I didn't think he'd need since he was older. But still!

"Now don't take that tone on me young man. Your mother would be very mad." He replied, not mad though.

I sighed. "What?" I demanded, _softly._

"I called the producer of Finding Love. I asked if he was looking for a man and he said yes. I said, 'Wow what right timing and.."

"Just get to the point!" I shouted, with fear. Fear because I saw where this was going to. This is why I hate it when he doesn't ask my permision

"You're the new man for the new TV show, Finding Love!" He exclaimed proudly.

"WHAT?" This time, not softly but very, very loudly.

* * *

I wiped the perspiration off my forehead. Ten straight performances, ten straight hours. I needed a break. I signaled Tadase for one but he shook his head.

_Damn you. _I inwardly cursed. _Can you not see that I am freaking tired right now? I'm freaking human for Pete's sake! Not some punching bag for you or a slave! But maybe I am…_

But then some person whispered into his ear and he suddenly changed his mind. He nodded at me.

_Thanks person who whispered into his ear._ And I headed for my room.

Knock knock.

"Who's there?"

"Tadase."

"Come in." I grumbled.

"You're going to leave this bar for two to three months or so." He said flatly.

"Why?" I asked trying to look sad and miserable about it but I really feel excited and I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat.

_Ef yeah!_ _Finally! Vacation!_

"You've been invited to join a tv show as one of the contestants. You will try and make Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the next in line in ownership of the Easter Company, your husband."

_Eh?_

* * *

Xerra: There you have it. The introduction.

Ikuto: Please review!

Amu: And add criticism too please!

Xerra: Wait for the next chapter! You'll certainly get it!

Everyone: See you soon!


	2. The Housemates

Xerra: Yes I'm updating the next day. I'm kinda disappointed because I only got one review.

Thanks **FallenDeadlyAngelOfDarkness** for the review :D I'm happy that you liked the Introduction! I'm less nervous now.

Ikuto: I'm in no mood to tease anyone today.

Amu: Yes!

Ikuto: Well maybe I'll make an exception for you my strawberry. *smirks*

Amu: No!

Xerra: I noticed that I had a lot of mistakes the previous chapter (spelling now as know and wrong spelling of permission and no period). Gah! I promise I'll try to be better!

Ikuto: You should be.

Amu: *glares* Meanie

Xerra: I don't own Shugo Chara. Only this plot. Please review after this! **Reviews are really really appreciated.**

* * *

**Finding Love**

Chapter 1 The Housemates

Knock knock.

I sighed as I closed my bag. Tadase won't stop bugging me and reminding me that I have to make this random guy my husband. I didn't dare tell whoever was outside the door to come in. It would probably be that ogling false prince blondie anyway.

And he opened the door.

Wow, so much for not letting the person in.

"Am-" Chewing the strawberry flavoured gum before starting.

"Look, if you just need to remind me that I need to make that Tsukiyomi guy fall for me and make him my husband, I get it. It's stuck in my brain with your horrible voice and is on replay anyway since you wouldn't stop bugging me about it." I glared at him and he just popped a bubble like he was bored or something and it irritated me.

"Fine, I'll shut up about that." Rolling his eyes like he was some sort of king.

I got another empty bag from the shelf and started stuffing my clothes there. I know it was messy but it's not as if this dating show will actually inspect my bag. And I'm sure they have closets there so these clothes won't be in my bag the whole time.

Awkward silence showed up as I did this and I didn't like how he was just standing there, arms crossed, one leg leaning on the wall and popping bubbles.

"Look, if you don't have anything else to say to me, you can leave." I growled.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned the doorknob but then he let go.

"Just tell me whatever you have to say!" I growled again.

"The staff of Finding Love is waiting for you outside." He stuck up his thumb towards the door.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and another awkward silence filled the room.

"Okay then…" He again turned the doorknob and opened the door. I went back to fixing my stuff, zipping the last bag when I noticed he wasn't out of the room yet.

"What do you ne-"

"Be careful." He said and left, closing the door _gently._

I was left there gaping. Tadase actually… cared?

* * *

"Hello Ms…. Himamori?" said a brown haired man who kept on fumbling with the papers and fixing his eyeglasses.

"It's Hinamori to you Mr…" I looked at his name tag. "Mr. Yuu Nikaidou." I know! I know! I sounded rude! But he was also rude screwing up my name!

"Yes Ms. Himamori." If I wasn't holding any of these luggage, I would have slapped my forehead right then and there. "If you could just follow me to the ca-AR!" the last syllable was an octave higher and the tall man was suddenly gone. Papers were flying all over and I stood there confused and scared. Scared because this man, could kill me because of his accidents.

"Mr. Nikaidou?" I took steps forward to find him.

"Over… here." Squeaked a tiny voice from underneath my feet. I was stepping on him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I dropped my luggage and helped him up.

"Don't be. This happens all the time." If this were an anime, I would be sweat-dropping right now. I mean, nobody could be that clumsy right? No. Can't you see the state of this man? He is clumsy!

I grabbed all the papers that fell and piled them. I was about to give it to Mr Nikaidou when something caught my eye.

There it was in big bold letters.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

My eyes widened and being this curious little person, I took a glance at his picture when suddenly I was only looking at the air.

"Tut tut tut. You won't get to see your housemates just yet Ms. Himamori." Mr Nikaidou said while wagging his finger at me, the papers safely back in his hand.

_It's Hinamori! _I screamed in my head but I knew nothing would happen. I would have called him an airhead and slapped him but I just had to be this nice person.

He happily skipped to this white limousine which door was decorated with a sticker saying, Finding Love, written in a fancy script.

I followed with my bags being carried by a man dressed up as a butler and my heart did a little tap dance when I saw the inside of the limousine. It was BI-IG and I just stood there at the entrance gaping.

I snapped out of my dreams the moment someone said, "Yaya wants candy!"

I peered further inside and I saw them, my housemates who were all girls. If this was a dating show, why were there only girls here?

"Um, excuse me." I asked the butler-looking-man who just finished putting my bags in the freaking huge compartment at the back of the car.

"Yes? What can I do to help Miss?"

"Where are the men?" I know I sounded stupid and might even look stupid too since I was still thinking about how HUGE the inside of the limousine was.

"The men? Oh, you mean your other housemates. You have to wait until you reach the mansion to see them. It kinda adds to the excitement." I think he meant, it kinda adds to the horror. What if these men weren't as good looking as I expected?

"You might wanna go inside the limousine too Miss. Your housemates aren't that… patient."

I wanted to ask how not patient they were when…

"When is that girl entering this car?" I heard a shrill voice shout.

I got my answer before even asking.

"Thanks." I smiled weirdly as I hopped into the car and closed the door. The engine started and I was suddenly facing 8 different faces, I counted.

The girl who seemed to own that shrill voice had her arms crossed on her chest and her legs crossed together. She also had this cross necklace so I'm guessing she's into crosses. Get it- haha! Crosse- … Never mind. I'm just trying to make myself laugh anyway. Ah, crud. I'm talking to myself again. Anyway, this girl kept glaring at me and I can't help but glare back but then I also can't help noticing her clothes. She was wearing this black and purple laced dress which was kind of my style. She was wearing black stockings and long black boots with purple highlights. Then I noticed that her hair was fixed into ponytails. She had purple eyes along decorated with those long eyelashes. Then it hit me.

I found out that I was glaring at the super idol, Hoshina Utau.

I looked away and suddenly had an interest with my newly manicured fingernails. I manicured them myself by the way and they kinda looked good.

"Yaya wants candy!" The sentence I heard minutes ago repeated. A girl with this childish hairstyle wailed. I looked around to see who wanted candy when I figured that she was Yaya and she was speaking in third person.

"Here you go su!" A girl with fluffy blonde hair offered Yaya some colourful candy cupcakes which suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! Thanks so much Su!" Yaya said and then devoured the cupcakes.

"You're welcome su." Su replied cheerfully. It seemed that they got along, with food I guess.

"Noisy pests." This girl with doll like figures spoke. She was cute but her language was so unlady-like it even scared the hell out of me even if she was so tiny. I stared at her and when she met my eyes she blushed and hmphed. And I thought I was crazy…

"Here we are!" Mr. Nikaidou exclaimed. I didn't notice that he was in the limousine. He kept quiet the whole ride which seemed… weird.

I heard gasps all over the limousine, including mine. The house wasn't just a normal house that I expected it to be. It was a three story mansion. Its architecture was definitely Greek with some modern styles added into it. The garden was absolutely dazzling, flowers blooming everywhere especially my favourite, red roses. Marble pillars were arranged in a way that it showed a big Omega when you look at it from above. The swimming pool at the left side of the garden was Olympic sized and I was very excited to swim in it.

We passed through the huge gate which seemed automatic since it opened and closed by itself. We were instructed to go down the limousine and we still couldn't stop gasping until we passed the archway of roses. Up ahead was the biggest fountain I've ever seen in my life and then I saw a purple haired man wave at us.

We hurried our pace and the staff directed us to stand in a horizontal line at the left side of this purple haired man. I was at the end of the line, with the doll like girl to my right. I noticed that she kept stealing glances at me and I caught her eyes whenever she did.

She didn't blush, she just looked… interested.

Then this purple haired guy, who introduced himself as Nagihiko, said that he was the host of the TV show and shook all of our hands, well except for this girl next to me. When he reached out his hand to her, she just stared at him.

Did she like him? But he wasn't even one of our housemates. Then I noticed that where his hair moved, her eyes followed.

_Oh, she's just interested in his hair…_

I cracked. Everyone started looking at me like I was crazy but I just couldn't hold it.

"So-sor-sorry." And I kept laughing for minutes and finally I stopped.

"Okay then… Ladies. Welcome to the show Finding Love, where you nine girls will be living with six boys in this wonderful mansion behind you."

Then a brunette spoke up.

"Wait… six boys? What do you mean? We're nine here if you can see."

"Well… yes." Nagihiko stared like it was normal.

"So are you telling me that three of us girls won't find love?" Her voice a little bit higher.

"I was about to go to that part until you interrupted Ms Yamabuki Saaya. The boys won't like this disappointing behaviour." And with this, Saaya stiffened.

"This is the twist of the show. Three of you girls, won't find love this season so you have to work hard to find this man before someone does. You got me?"

"Yes." We all said in unison. I hope they don't go for Tsukiyomi. I'm gonna get killed by Tadase if I don't get him.

"We're going to talk about the rules when the guys arrive and speaking of the guys, they just actually arrived. Here they come!" He pointed towards the archway.

I looked as they walked towards us, in slow motion. I held back laughter because even if it looked cool, it actually made me want to laugh. Seeing this, my expectations went a little higher. Maybe the boys won't be that bad looking.

* * *

Crud. Kukai just had to come. I wonder why he was chosen anyway. Now he won't stop blabbing everything about me to these girls and I don't want my privacy being taken away.

It seemed a long time arriving the fountain area. Maybe because we guys were walking in this sort of slow motion towards them. It made me want to laugh.

"Hello men of Finding Love." This lady-erm-long haired man started. I didn't want to look at the girls yet so I pretended that I was interested with my shoes.

"Please introduce yourselves one by one." We were directed to stand in this horizontal line. I was at the end. Why am I even narrating everything? As if I care if I was in the end. Actually I do.

"Hello. I'm Hikaru Ichinomiya, you can call me Gozen. I'm currently the principal of the Seiyo Academy. Pleased to meet you." He was… tiny. Not the kindergarten tiny, tiny for me. Ikuto, maybe you're just too damn tall.

"Hi. My name is Kiseki, no last name, I know it's weird. Don't get started on me. I'm the owner of the known King Company which specializes in making tailored suits." Another shortie.

"I'm Kairi Sanjo." He adjusted his glasses which made it glint. It actually freaked me out. We waited for something else but he just wouldn't say anything.

"Okay… Next please." He urged Kukai to introduce himself.

"Huh? Ah! Um… Hehe." He grinned and scratched. Well, it's Kukai anway. "I'm Souma Kukai. I'm no one special. I work for this guy over here." He pointed at me at the exact moment I yawned. I hit his hand and I heard some girls giggle. "The only thing I'm good at is soccer. Please take care of me."

Then it was my turn. I looked up towards the girls.

"I'm Ikut-" I know I stopped midway. That was stupid. But I couldn't help it, she was there. Saaya was there and I saw that she was staring at me, surprised and scared.

My mind went through a roller coaster.

_Why is she here? What is she doing here? I thought. I heard. What in the world is happening? Why isn't she with Yoru?_

Then it happened.

I heard someone panting beside me. I looked to where the panting came from and I saw same shade of blue as my hair.

"Am I late?" This person… Why is Yoru and Saaya here?

"Psst. Everyone's waiting." Kukai nudged me.

"Oh.. um. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. That's all for now." I croaked, my voice rough, my throat dry.

And Yoru was next, "I'm Yoru Tsukiyomi, his brother. Nice to meet you." He bowed.

_I swear I will kill you once this show is finished!_

But the thing was, I wasn't the only one glaring at Yoru, Saaya was too. What happened?

"Now it's time for the ladies to introduce themselves! Please do!" The purple lad- man swept his hand toward the girls like some real professional host.

I sighed as I concentrated on each one.

* * *

The boys definitely weren't bad looking. Especially this guy and he looked so familiar.

It was our turn to introduce ourselves

The girls I missed awhile ago in the limousine were Ran, Miki, and Lulu.

Ran was a hyperactive girl who wouldn't stop pumping her fists in the air. She looked easy to befriend. I hope we get along.

Miki was the opposite of Ran. She could compete with Ms Doll here when it comes to the poker face.

Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, I saw her in some TV shows before so she might be some professional actress. Her curly blonde hair was mesmerizing everyone except for Rima. So... Rima has some fetish over purple hair?

I wasn't concentrating on anyone, I was just thinking on how should I introduce myself. I sucked at introductions. I really do.

Then it was my turn.

"Yo. I'm Hinamori Amu." _Quadruple mental facepalms. I've already graduated from middle school, high school, and college but my introductions wouldn't get any better. I was still the cool and spicy Amu. _And I sighed, disappointed.

And everyone just stared especially the familiar looking guy.

Wait.

He's the weird guy who was drunk but thankfully made my Full House.

We continued to stare until we both noticed that everyone was staring at both of us. We both looked away.

"Is this attraction I'm smelling?" Nagihiko asked. He waited for anyone to answer, fortunately no one did.

"Well this is a weird opening for this show. Eh, who cares? Let your first day start!" And he led us inside the house.

* * *

Xerra: **Reviews are appreciated especially criticism (constructive ones) **

Ikuto: *stares*

Amu: *stares back*

Xerra: Well this is a weird ending for a chapter.

Ikuto and Amu: Wait for the next chapter everyone!


	3. Some Secrets That Cannot Be Told

Xerra: I'm back! Thanks for the review guys!**  
**

**thexlittlexlisa**

**FallenAngelOfDarkness**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666**

**olivia the rat**

**naya the hedgehog**

Ikuto: Am I seeing right here?

Amu: What?

Ikuto: I'm pairing up with -

Xerra: **I do not own Shugo Chara or the song, 'I Hate This Part' **Enjoy reading!

Ikuto: Why'd you cut me o-

Xerra: *glares*

Ikuto: *gulps*

* * *

**Finding Love**

Chapter 2 Some Secrets That Cannot Be Told

"Oh, I forgot to tell all of you the rules." The purple la-Nagihiko said. It was only now that I knew his name.

He held up five fingers.

"First, no sexual language and actions." I heard a few grumbles from the men and a few sighs of relief from the women but one particular lady didn't like it and I didn't want to mention this particular lady.

"Second, no going out of the set which is this mansion. We will lock the whole area during the night anyway so good luck trying." No reaction so far.

"Third, you will wear these microphones at all times but if you snore when you sleep and you know that you do, please take it off. Think of the poor watchers out there who will hear your horrible snoring and may never be able to sleep again." That was exaggerated…

"Fourth, you will not have any communication with the staff or your family except through that phone." He pointed towards a red old fashioned phone that people had in the days. A comfy looking seat that matched the color of the phone was next to it. Then I noticed that there was actually a wall surrounding the area. It was transparent so it was hard to see. Why was it transparent?

"It's transparent for certain reasons, one so that the cameras outside the room can tape you and two, there are no cameras inside the room so we thought you might do some naughty things in there."

Mind reader.

"The Fourth rule means no internet and no cellphones." He suddenly had a bucket in his hand labelled, cellphones in here. This time everyone grumbled.

"Not my blackberry!" Some blonde cried out as she dropped her phone in the bucket and then started crying afterwards.

"The Fifth rule and the most important of all." Everyone suddenly turned silent, except for the excessive sniffing from the blonde girl who just lost the love of her life. "I know you're all wondering when you will leave this place. You might have been informed that you will only be here for two to three months. Well, this was talked over by the producer and the board of Finding Love and…" Not good. Not good. NOT GOOD. "the season will have an extension. A really long extension by the way."

I stood there as stiff as a dead cat. I couldn't stay here that long! Especially with Saaya and Yoru here!

"There are only two ways that you can leave this place, one, leave when you find your loved one, of course your loved one comes with you and two, if you are girl," I grumbled really loud during this part. Good thing everyone was focusing too hard that nobody heard me. "and you're one of the three that didn't find their loved one then you leave, when the season ends. But you can have Saturdays out, with one or more of the housemates here of course."

_That's it?_

Everyone was looking at me. I realized I spoke my thoughts, too loud by the way.

"Yes, it seems to be that Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

Tsukiyomi Ikuto? That guy is my target? Well what a coincidence! We just stared into each other's eyes a while ago. This might be easy.

"Any questions?" Nagihiko asked. "Before I show you every part of the mansion."

_Any questions huh? Do I have questions? _

I shook my mind for any questions that I have right now. I had a million a while ago, now I had, zero, zilch, nada.

Nobody spoke. Everything was silent. It's like we entered Hell's Door for a moment there when the super idol spoke up.

"Why were we chosen?"

Everyone started nodding in agreement of this question, even me. Why were we chosen? It's not like they just picked up some good lucking girls and guys and just jammed them into this show. Why, I don't even find myself good-looking.

Then Nagihiko started to lose his 'host' stance for a moment there. I thought I saw a drop of sweat and shaking of hands. I didn't know why this question made him shake a lot.

"I – um…" He tried speaking. We all waited.

"I…" A hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's because all of you are similar, similar in many ways." And there appeared… Tadase? No, this guy was taller and slimmer. He had this kingly look when Tadase had this princely look. Even though I knew that this guy wasn't Tadase, I can't help but be mad. I started to grit my teeth and I felt my hands clench. My heartbeat was beating faster than normal now.

"Similar in what ways?" Kiseki, the other princely guy spoke up. Now that I looked carefully I noticed that he did look like Tadase too! With purple hair though. Why is Tadase haunting me?

The Tadase looking guy moved down the stairs going towards us.

"You guys have this connection that none of you know about."

Connection? What do you mean?

Somebody spoke my thoughts.

"Connection? What do you mean?" Lulu spoke in this French accent.

They guy was silent for a while, his head faced the ceiling, eyes closed and he was breathing calmly. It was as if he was collecting ideas from the heavens. Then he spoke.

"Hoshina Utau." They guy referred. She was glaring at him after he spoke her name. "You came here for a reason not far from love. You came here to find this person and I know who you're looking for. He probably might be here if you search carefully." After those words, she wasn't glaring anymore. Instead she looked quite shaken.

"Yamabuki Saaya and Tsukiyomi Yoru, you have destroyed someone's hope and both of yours. Now you're here to either try to fix your hopes or destroy the tiny part of what's left of that someone and yours." Saaya and Yoru joined Utau in her world and so did Ikuto. What happened between these three?

"Ran, Miki, and Su. The three who don't look like they can actually get together. You may find something if you actually work as a team. Something that might change your lives for the better or for the worse." They didn't join the others who looked like they could break down into pieces now. Instead, they looked quite confused.

"Hikaru, you consider this show as your vacation from those noisy 'brats' but you may actually find something important here but if you make the wrong choices, you may also lose it here forever." Hikaru was taken aback.

"Yaya, you came here to find love and change. I respect you for that but I have a warning. You can only find one out of these two. You have to choose wisely." With this, Yaya brought up her pointer and put it to her chin. Everyone was watching at what she was going to do when she tilted her head to the right.

She was just confused. Everyone sighed.

"Kiseki, I know of what you dream of. You may achieve that someday but think about what will happen if you did get it. Will you find what will really bring you happiness instead of that?" Kiseki backed up and tripped. He was sitting on the ground staring at the guy like he was some sort of ghost and I too couldn't help but be scared. It's as if this guy knew everything about you. "There is this one person here who could lead you to the person you are trying not to find so be careful of who you talk with."

"Sanjo Kairi, the calculative and mysterious. You did come here to find love but your attitude will be your downfall. Sometimes being calculative won't help you find love. Life isn't a 2D game anyway. There are no save buttons and checkpoints. You only have one shot at this." Kairi just pushed up his glasses to look uninterested but I saw what I saw. His eyes glassed like he tried to disconnect himself from this world.

"Hinamori Amu, Yamamoto Lulu, and Mashiro Rima." We glanced at each other before looking at the guy. We looked like we didn't have any similarities and I knew both of them thought about that too. But I knew better. If this guy knew everything about us then he could find the similarities which cannot be found from the outside.

"The three of you girls didn't come here for love."

"You didn't come here for the same thing though. You have different reasons for being here and maybe even selfish ones. But sometimes, having those reasons will attract you to this one person who has that so be careful." He gave me this look like he knew what I was here for. _Money._ I could almost hear his voice creep into my mind and say that one word that made me feel so ashamed. But then I looked at the girls and found them in my position too. It's like they heard his voice too. I just don't know what he said to them.

Souma Kukai looked like he expected to be next since he was the last one but what happened next wasn't what I or anyone expected.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko looked the same as a while ago. Like he didn't move at all. "I picked you as a host for a reason. You didn't want to be in the position you were before so I allowed you to have freedom. But does this look like freedom? You know where you can find it but you keep denying just because you have some secrets that cannot be told." Nagihiko tsked at looked away.

"All of you have secrets that cannot be told and you have to let this go or else this will be the wall blocking you from everyone here especially the person you have been waiting for for almost all your life. I've spoken too much. Thank you for accepting the invitation to this show. I hope you enjoy your stay here." He turned around and headed upstairs when someone spoke.

"Um, sir? What about me?" Everyone looked to the direction of the brown haired guy, Souma Kukai.

The guy didn't turn around. "You, Souma Kukai, you have the deepest secrets. I wasn't supposed to speak about you but you just had to ask. You have the hardest wall to break but someone can break that wall Kukai, don't fret. You just have to allow that someone to break that hindrance and how he or she does it isn't what you expect right now. Your stay here will be full of hardships and surprises so don't lose that grin that someone here loves dearly. That grin, fake or not, will lead you to them." And he exited leaving all of us dumbfounded and looking stupid.

Someone cleared his throat and it appeared to be Nagihiko.

"Come on. I'll show you to your rooms. And don't worry. That part won't be televised." Though he appeared as if he was trying to comfort us, it looked like he was trying to comfort himself more. I never thought I'd meet a man that could bring this much sadness to a group of people just by showing up and talking. But I did. We all did and I'm sure all of us didn't want to meet that man again. But my instinct said that we will. Very soon.

* * *

Nagihiko led us to rooms and explained everything about each one. I wasn't listening and I'm sure everyone wasn't because that man left such an impact on all of us. Nagihiko even looked like he wanted to puke in every room since he was sweating a lot and he seemed like he wasn't breathing.

That man, even though he didn't mention me, I know that he knows that he just hit me right there when he mentioned Saaya and Yoru. He freaked me out. When he left, everyone looked so stupid including me. I had a different view of everyone right now. I thought that they looked so carefree, having no problems but I was wrong.

I looked at Kukai who was staring at his shoes as we walked. He has the deepest secrets? I'm his bestfriend since childhood and I don't even know those secrets?

_That grin, fake or not…_ He meant that goofy grin that made me smile all the time? He means that the grin that I was looking at was actually fake all the time? That my best friend had been keeping secrets from me?

What the hell?

"And that's the end of the tour. I hope you like the mansion. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to my room. If you need anything you can just knock on my door. Any questions other than the one a while ago?"

I think he was referring to the 'Why were we chosen?'

"Why are you staying in the house?" The little girl who I think was Ma-Mashiro Re-Ra-Rim-Rima? Yes Mashiro Rima.

"Good question. In other TV shows, the host isn't in the house but this TV show is special so they made me stay in the house. Some other reasons are security or a sudden need of the host to be around." It sounded made up like he wasn't telling the truth or something.

"Oh." Rima didn't look like the type to speak a lot. Was she interested in this guy? But this guy was the host and he even looked female to me. Why would she like this guy?

"Any questions other than that? None? Okay, I'll be going now." And he walked gracefully towards the door at the end of the right side of the second floor. Since I wasn't listening I guess the right side was for the males and the left side was for the females judging from Nagihiko's room.

Everyone stood there, waiting for someone to speak up. Surprisingly and not surprisingly it was Kukai who spoke up.

"Meh. I'm heading to my room. See ya later guys." He lifted his arms to his heading, making this criss-cross shape. He headed towards the right side of the same floor, next room from Nagihiko's.

Then I heard a bunch of "Me too"s and "See you later"s. I and Hoshina Utau were the only ones left.

There was this silence that lasted for minutes but it didn't seem awkward.

"Aren't you heading to your room?" She asked, not looking at me.

I thought about it but the idea of fixing your things made me want to do something else.

"Nah, I don't wanna be stuck in my room fixing these things that seemed to be in endless numbers."

She looked at me and laughed. It was the best thing I ever heard in Day One.

"Me too!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Aren't super idols supposed to be organized and everything?"

"It's the reason why we have personal assistants. Most of us aren't even recognized as clean. Sometimes my PA even drags me across my room which is huge to make me take a bath or arrange my things." She laughed again. I like her already. She's easy to talk to.

"Well, since we're both lazy asses, I'm inviting you to drink with me in the bar. Would you like to come my lady?" I dropped to one knee and took her hand and wiggled my eyebrows like some crazy man.

She laughed some more until she teared up and said, "Of course young gentleman! Just make sure your eyebrows still stay in contact with your forehead or it might fall in your drink!"

"It does not look like it's falling, does it?" I stood up smirking, pulling her to the bar, the only room I remembered.

"Yes it does!" And we laughed our butts off, taking us twenty minutes to reach the bar when it was only supposed to take five.

* * *

They looked good together and it seems that they had good chemistry hitting it off in just three minutes of talking.

I probably looked like a stalker watching both of them from my room which is at the end of the left side, across Nagihiko's. I couldn't help it. He was my target and right now, I'm watching him get taken by some girl, some girl who was a super idol that I can't compete with.

I sighed and closed the door when I saw the leaving, heading to the bar, maybe getting something to drink. I slid down the door and rested my head on my hand. I stayed like that for minutes thinking about everything I learned today about my housemates and when I decided to stop being bothered and get on with fixing my clothes, I gasped.

My room was A-MAZING. The wallpaper was vertical lines, alternating black and pale pink. My bed was located at the middle of the room and it looked just like the bed that I always dreamed to have as a child. The pink princess-like bed with the see through curtains draping down from above. To the right of the bed was a black dresser, Victorian style and beside that was a black desk with a Victorian lamp on top. I grabbed the chair and sat down, leaning forward, head above my arms. The wood felt so cold!

I stood up looking closely at every detail. To the left of the bed were windows, as tall as a wall, with this amazing view. The windows at the farthest ends had window seats. I tried sitting on one at leaning at the wall behind me when I realized I wasn't leaning at a wall. I opened the secret compartment and there were hundreds of books in it, until the top of the ceiling. I looked around to see what I could use to get the books at the top and saw a ladder. Nice choice, I like being risky. I looked at the other window seat and there were hundreds of books again!

I was going to scream 'I love this room!' already when something caught my eye, there was a door in between the windows and the bed. I looked around and found that there was no closet. Is this what I think it is?

I hurried up to check and it was! A walk-in closet! It was like about half of my bedroom which is HUGE.

Then I screamed it, with a little change in the words. "I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS ROOM!"

After fixing my clothes in that walk-in closet and changing to a new outfit, I ran to my bed and jumped on it. I was laughing crazily when I realized that I was tired and everything so everything seemed to drift away.

* * *

"_Amu, Amu! Look!" A little girl showed me this kitty she got for Christmas. I looked around and found myself in a living room I haven't seen for years. I saw he white sofas that I loved bouncing on, the fireplace that burned with joyous flames, the Christmas tree decorated in pink, yellow, green, and blue, our favourite colors. Mine was pink, Ami's was yellow, my mom's was green and my dad's was blue. The ceiling was painted with little shining stars, a big blue one in the middle. Presents were piled up under the tree though one gift was already opened. I assumed it was this kitty cat that Ami showed._

"_It's so cute Ami! From whom did you get it from?" I squatted so I could get to her eye level._

"_It's from mommy and daddy! Isn't it cute?" She patted the cat and it purred._

"_Yes it is, just like you!" And with this, Ami smiled._

"_Amu! Ami! It's time for dinner!" I grabbed Ami's hand, "Let's go. Mom's calling us." She nodded._

_The living room dissolved into the dining room. We were seated around the circle dining table was covered with white laced placemats, candles in different sizes in the middle which was wrapped in red and green ribbons. The utensils were polished and shining. The plates had these intricate Christmas designs at the edges; they were the plates we only used during Christmas. _

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" Ami asked._

"_He said, he's coming late. Some business meeting at the Easter Hotel will be keeping him there." She replied, dabbing her mouth with a napkin since her lipstick mixed with some of the spaghetti sauce._

"_Oh." The smile on Ami's face disappeared. She toyed with the olives on her pasta, causing it to roll around the plate._

"_Around what time is he going here?" Ami asked._

"_I don't know." Mom replied with a little bit of annoyance in her voice._

"_But mommy, didn't he promise?"_

"_I know that!" This time, mom shouted. Ami cringed then started to cry. She held up her hands to cover her face which caused her to drop the kitty. The kitty hissed at her and ran away and Ami cried some more._

"_Look what you did! Now your gift hates you too!" Our mom was standing now, moving her hands in an angry fashion._

_What does she mean by, 'Now your gift hates you too!'? Nobody hates her! Then I took a second look at my mom. My mom hates Ami. But why? Just because she asked those questions about dad?_

"_You don't have to get mad at Ami! She's only worried about Papa!" My body was moving on its own. I couldn't control myself which made it seem like I was watching a movie._

"_She doesn't have to keep on asking! It's annoying!" She faced me. I saw anger and disappointment in her eyes._

"_Yes she does! She's curious! Children are curious! It's not her fault that she's curious!" My voice was louder._

_Mom was about to reply when her phone rang. She tsked before answering the phone with a gentle voice she didn't use on us anymore which made me even madder._

"_Yes? This is her speaking. What? What about my husband?" I perked up. What's happening to Papa?_

"_No! He was fine this morning! How can he be like that? He doesn't take drugs or, or smokes, or drinks alcohol! This is not possible?" I stood up, both hands on the table. Ami was still crying but a lot softer now. Maybe she was listening to this conversation._

"_He escaped? He's coming here?" _

_Knock knock._

_The phone dropped on the floor. I was beside Ami now._

_Knock knock knock knock. _

_The knocking was louder and more impatient._

_Knock knock KNOCK!_

* * *

That last knock woke me up. I was sweating a lot. The room was darker now. I slept too long.

The door opened.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this but it's time for dinner Amu." Ran said, peeking inside, curiosity in her eyes.

"Thanks. I'm coming." My voice was raspy.

"Okay." She closed the door. I walked to the dresser and fixed my hair in some places where it was sticking out and when I decided that it was perfect enough, I walked out the door.

As I descended down the stairs and went in the dining room, which is the third door on the right, I saw that I missed quite a lot of things.

Nagihiko looked better now. Ikuto and Utau were sharing some jokes between themselves. Kukai and Saaya were seated across Ikuto and Utau and they seemed to be a lot closer now too, talking, smiling and everything. Rima was trying to talk to Yaya but Yaya just kept licking her lollipop. Kairi, Kiseki, Hikaru, and surprisingly Lulu talked about something which seemed like business. Yoru was glaring at Kukai. Ran sat down next to Yoru. Miki and Su were at different ends of the table. The only seat left was across from Nagihiko which is beside Miki and Yoru.

As I passed Miki, I accidentally glanced at the things she was holding. The things that she was holding were a sketchpad and a pencil. She was drawing something secretly but when she noticed that I was looking, she hid it under the table and blushed.

I was curious about the drawing but I had to befriend her before knowing what it was.

"At last Hinamori-chan, you have arrived." Nagihiko said as I sat down at the chair. "Now we can-"

"EAT!" Yaya shouted and clapped with glee.

Nagihiko just smiled (I think it was forced) and clapped his hands in a formal way. A dozen of butlers brought a lot of food and placed it on the table. Some of the foods that I saw were a Turkey filled with dressing, lamb chop with a sauce I haven't seen before, fried rice with peas, carrots, and potatoes, a lot Caesar salad. My appetite was at the level of maximum when they laid down the last dish, Pesto pasta with olives.

_Ami._

I lost my appetite.

I watched as people grabbed the food that they wanted and started to gobble it up like they haven't eaten for years. I excused myself quietly as I walked out of the dining room into the main hall and towards the red telephone.

I haven't had contact with Ami for a month and maybe I had that dream because I missed her right now.

I dialled the landline number and sat down on the red chair.

"Hello?" I heard a sixteen year old answer.

"Hello? Is this Ami?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm hurt Ami. You don't remember your older sister?" I pretended to be hurt.

"Big sis!" I heard Ami squeal then her voice turned to this little girl's voice. "Look! Dia's bigger now! She even purrs loudly!" I heard a cat purr.

"You know I can't see her Ami." I smiled.

"Right." She said and laughed awkwardly. Then things turned out silent.

"How's dad?" I croaked.

"Not good." She sighed. "He-he still doesn't remember me even if I act like t-the Ami years ago. He still screams, 'Work! Work! I have to go to work!' We still give him his medicine that you gave us but-but it won't last long. There are six pills left Amu. We don't have money to buy medicine. Mom won't –"

Silence.

"Ami?" My heart started beating faster like in the dream. I heard a door squeak and then came the kissing sounds.

"Mom's home! I'm going to have to put the phone down now! Bye Amu! I miss you already!" She whispered fast and then I heard _toot toot toot toot._

I slammed the phone back and held back the tears until I was able to reach the room.

I kneeled beside my bed and cried and cried and cried until I was able to sleep.

I needed money, quick.

**Reviews are appreciated very much!**


End file.
